‘Everyday All the Way’ on TV5 Starting October 14!
October 4, 2013 Get ready to change the way you see television as TV5 goes Everyday All the Way with exciting new entertainment and public affairs programs that will air from Monday to Friday, morning to evening, starting this October 14. TV5 starts the day right with the launch of the must-see segments of Good Morning Club which will provide essential information to the public in a “bite-size” structure for every viewer’s consumption. The new segments include Grace Lee’s Good Morning Grace! from 6:00am to 6:10am; Erwin Tulfo and Martin Andanar’s Good Morning Sir from 6:10am to 7:00am; Cheryl Cosim, Tuesday Vargas, Twink Macaraig and Grace Lee’s Good Morning Girls from 7:00am to 7:45am; and Christine Bersola-Babao’s Good Morning Moms! from 7:45am to 8:00am. Reaksyon goes a new timeslot in the afternoon at 4:00pm, featuring NEWS5 Head Luchi Cruz-Valdez and her touching interviews of different people, followed with Gelli De Belen and Christine Bersola-Babao team up for the first time in Face the People, where they will assist their guests in settling personal issues with the help of the audience. This airs every weekday afternoon from 4:30pm to 5:30pm. She's the one and only Popstar Princess Sarah Geronimo for the tele-magazine drama Popstar TV weedays at 5:30pm will surely shine in Sarah G acting for ultimate idol as a singer-actress career in her to join the Search for The Next Singing Sensation on the stage. The Tulfo Brothers are Raffy Tulfo, Ben Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo are the public service program T3 Reload airs weeknights at 5:00pm.Carlo Marasigan,Joe Marasigan,Anne Curtis,and Erwin Tulfo are the news anchors of TV5’s flagship news program Aksyon weeknights at 6:00-8:00pm,continues to be dominated with TV Patrol and 24 Oras. Moreover, TV5’s new primetime block will now start with the newest barangay-serye on television, Madam Chairman, top-billed by no less than Megastar Sharon Cuneta herself and marking her first time ever to star in a teleserye. Completing the cast of Madam Chairman are Jay Manalo, Ciara Sotto, Bayani Agbayani, Cita Obrero, Hermes Magpantay, Fanny Serrano, and TV5’s Artista Academy finalists Akihiro Blanco and Shaira Mae Dela Cruz. Madam Chairman airs weeknights at 8:30-9:00pm. Another first is Aga Muhlach’s foray in game show hosting as he introduces to Pinoys the fun-filled Let’s Ask Pilipinas, the local franchise of the US hit Let’s Ask America. Let’s Ask Pilipinas takes advantage of modern Internet technology as contestants get to play in the comforts of their home. By participating through video calls on their computers, tablets or mobile phones, they get a chance to win P500,000. Let’s Ask Pilipinas airs from 8:00-8:30pm, Mondays to Fridays. Every night, viewers will surely be inspired with the quest of Ogie Alcasid in finding love and joy after a loss in the new drama series The Gift, which airs at 9:00pm. Starting October 17, Thursdays take on a new meaning as TV5 offers the never-before-done back-to-back airing of two primetime series of Positive and For Love or Money, which will be aired at 9:30pm and 10:00pm, respectively. Positive bravely tackles the issue of the rising HIV cases in the country. It is a compelling drama where Martin Escudero plays the role of call center agent who, after being tested positive for HIV, goes on a life-changing journey through his past to trace the person who got him infected. For Love or Money, on the other hand, brings back heartthrob Derek Ramsay on television as he stars with TV5 drama princess Ritz Azul and timeless beauty Alice Dixson in a captivating story of love and sacrifice. TV5 viewers call it a night, Atty. Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado and Jove Francisco are deliver a comprehensive late-night news program in Pilipinas News at 11:00pm. Further, NEWS5, TV5’s news and public affairs arm, strengthens its commitment to be the credible source of information by introducing the KBO Block of Knowledge, Information and Opinion where viewers can now look forward to various informative and educational shows every night starting at 11:30pm. On Mondays, Paolo Bediones will try to dissect, refute and prove certain commonly known facts in Demolition Job. Cheryl Cosim will be scrutinizing and discussing the stories and facts behind relevant statistics in Numero, which airs every Tuesday. For Wednesdays, Lourd De Veyra gives his own brand of history lessons and trivia in History. Thursdays will see Atty. Teresa Licaros tackling the plights and concerns of Overseas Filipino Workers in Dayo. Paolo Bediones returns every Friday on Astig to talk about the science behind sports. Lastly, TV5 introduces a social experiment involving “half-local but full-global” Fil-Brits in Juan Direction, where YouTube sensations Brian Wilson, Daniel Marsch, Michale McDonnell, Charlie Sutcliffe and Henry Edwards showcase the daily lives of the Filipino people. Juan Direction airs every Saturday from 5:30pm to 6:00pm beginning on October 12. With this remarkable line-up of new shows, TV5 now has a complete menu of program offerings to satisfy every viewer’s cravings for tasteful entertainment programming and relevant news and public affairs information all week long. Indeed, those who made the switch and saw how Weekend Do It Better on TV5 will be delighted to know that they will be enjoying more innovative shows from the Kapatid Network Everyday All the Way starting this October. 'TV5 New Schedule starting 2014' Weekdays *04:00am Manila sa Umaga (Radyo5 simulcast) *05:00am Good Morning Club *08:00am Jungle Junction *08:30am Combo Niños *09:00am Eyeshield 21 *09:30am Code Geass *10:00am Sailor Moon *10:30am Gargoyles *11:00am Let's Ask Pilipinas *11:45am You Are My Destiny *12:30pm Wowowillie *02:30pm Face the People *03:30pm Saberkada *04:30pm T3 Reload *05:00pm Aksyon *08:00pm For Love or Money *09:00pm Positive *10:00pm A Shelter for Love *10:30pm Wife Returns *11:00pm Tropang Trumpo (rerun) *12:00mn Demolition Job (M) *12:00mn Reaksyon (T) *12:00mn Dayo (W) *12:00mn History with Lourd (Th) *12:00mn Astig (F) *1:30mn Pilipinas News Saturdays *06:00am Family Rosary Crusade *07:00am Jake and the Neverland Pirates *07:30am Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *08:00am Batibot *08:30am The Fairly OddParents *09:00am Spongebob Squarepants *09:30am T.U.F.F Puppy *10:00am Kung Fu Panda *10:30am TV5 Kids Movie *12:00pm Wowowillie *03:00pm Sabado Sinerama *05:00pm Juan Direction *05:30pm SpinNation *06:15pm Showbiz Police: Intriga Under Arest *07:00pm Pinoy Explorer *07:45pm Love Notes *08:30pm Aksyon Weekend *09:00pm Killer Karaoke Pinoy Naman *10:00pm Mister N' Misis *11:00pm Tropa Mo Ko Unli *12:00mn What's Up Doods? Sundays *06:00am Family Rosary Crusade *07:00am Sambuhay TV Mass *08:00am Yin Yang Yo *08:30am Kick Buttowski *09:00am Phineas and Ferb *09:30am Sailor Moon *10:00am Sine Ko 5ingko Weekend *12:00pm P.O.5 *03:00pm Sine Ko 5ingko Weekend *06:00pm Pidol's Wonderland *07:00pm Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? *08:00pm Wow Mali Pa Rin! *09:00pm The Mega and the Songwriter *10:00pm Aksyon Weekend *10:30pm Sunday Mega Sine 'New Primetime Panalo (2014)' :04:00pm ''Saberkada'' (youth-oriented variety show) :Hosted by Vin Abrenica, Sophie Albert, Akhiro Blanco, Shaira Mae, Mark Neumann and Chanel Morales as a main host, with Benjo Leoncio, Marvelous Alejo, Brent Manzano, Nicole Estrada and Chris Leonardo :04:30pm ''T3 Reload'' (public service program) :Anchored by Raffy Tulfo, Ben Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo :05:00pm ''Aksyon'' (flagship primetime national news program) :Anchored by Erwin Tulfo, Jean Garcia Eula Valdez and Luchi Cruz-Valdez :08:00pm ''For Love or Money'' (romantic teleserye) :Starring Derek Ramsay as the lead star, with Ritz Azul and Alice Dixson :09:00pm ''Positive'' (teleserye) :Starring Martin Escudero as the lead star :10:00pm ''A Shelter For Love'' (telenovela) :Starring Zuria Vega and Gabriel Soto :10:30pm ''Wife Returns'' (Koreanovela) :Starring Kang Sung-yeon, Jo Min-ki, Yoon Se-ah, Park Jung-chul, and Kim Mu-yeol :12:30am ''Pilipinas News'' (late-night national newscast) :Anchored by Eula Valdez, Jean Garcia and Jove Francisco